


(TTS Podfic) The Last Archangel Series

by inukagome15, saltyunicorn



Series: Avengers podfic [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Tony Stark, Gen, Loneliness, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary -No one knows where angels go when they die, not even the archangels. And if one finds himself in a different universe after death? It's one thing to leave heaven purposefully, it's another to find that heaven isn't even there. And Gabriel is alone.





	(TTS Podfic) The Last Archangel Series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Archangel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888704) by [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**The Last Archangel main series**

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**[The Last Archangel](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1m_0Irbze3Pns1_U3OCxvKJAXgw57bjlM)  
**

** [Ourouboros](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EZ7KrFKaagYovaZaF_I5XrCV15OVXLFF) **

** [Redemption](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1wwHv9DR6nDTOOpRuAsjYSQ7LXs5kwxUi) **

**OR **

**All as one - [The Last Archangel main series](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XE9uDxSTDjp6W3biwqPk-xg09g9fYlhe)**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
